


War Never Changes

by H_C



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connieswap universe, Omake, War, War Never Changes, by H.C, citrine connie, lapis is back, lapis's room, promt, questions about war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_C/pseuds/H_C
Summary: Lapis has finally returned and Connie has had some growing questions about the war.





	1. Return to the                 Honeysuckle Battlefield:

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connie Swap Episode 14: Beach City Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949696) by [br42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/br42/pseuds/br42), [BurdenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurdenKing/pseuds/BurdenKing), [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW), [MjStudioArts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjStudioArts/pseuds/MjStudioArts). 



> Citrine Connie an omake story:  
> Set in the Connieswap Universe but not part of the real story. Written on the prompt War Never Changes.
> 
> this is my first (written) fanfic and i started and finished it in the same day. i finished this the day before lapis came back in the main story. so the day before chapter 2 of giant problem.

Sometimes Connie still couldn’t believe it. Lapis had finally returned back to the temple, and was going on missions with them again! Things were still very tense between all three of the gems, but at least she was back after so long. It felt like it had been forever since the New Year incident, and Connie had missed Lapis so much. Even though she was back, Connie felt it was like Lapis was trying to keep her distance from all of them, her and Peridot especially, while still pretending to be her normal happy self. She was in her room a lot, and her back seemed to always be tight, like she was bracing herself for something to try and strike her, and or to summon her wings at a moment’s notice. It had only been a few weeks since she’d returned.

They had decided that today they would need to restock their weapon supply so all four of them had headed to the Honeysuckle Battlefield. The field was so pretty with the giant honeysuckles everywhere, but still, all the weapons everywhere, made Connie both intrigued on what could have happened here, and uneasy. She really didn’t want to disturb the mutual peace between the gems at that moment but Connie felt she had to ask anyway.

“Jasper,” Connie started, turning to see the giant orange gem lift a red axe almost three times her size. “What kind of battle was fought here?” Connie braced herself for the whole world to fall apart upon hearing her state the question. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lapis tense up.

“Every weapon here, was left by a gem, over 5,000 years ago,” Jasper started staring at something in the distance. “ Citrine and I fought, and defeated, countless enemy soldiers here.”

Peridot stopped trying to lift a set of weapons with her stasis beam and looked down at her hand-equivalent. “Sometimes I wish I were an Era 1 Peridot, so that I could have fought with you and seen it…” she said almost wistfully as she trailed off.

“Well you shouldn’t!” Lapis snapped startling all of them. “Countless gems were shattered here!” Lapis started the rant fast, but slowed with each sentence. “It felt like a never ending, maelstrom, of death, and war, and destruction.” as Lapis spoke, the sky got darker and harsher. “That war was the tomb, of death, we lived in, for all those centuries. Sometimes we even-”

“But we won.” Jasper growled, cutting in. “Citrine lead us to glorious victory. Don’t forget that Lapis.”

Lapis stuck out her tongue, and did a half rasberry as her only way of response. Connie watched all of them for a moment, a little scared that another fight would break out, but after that everyone walked to a different section of the battlefield to continue their work. As Peridot walked by, Connie thought she saw her mouth the word “tomb”.


	2. What is War?

Connie watched as the others moved the new weapons into the temple. She sat on the couch, thinking about what Lapis had said at the battlefield. What had she meant? What was she trying to say? Connie had been told about the war before, and had read about war in her books, but something about what Lapis had said at the battlefield nagged at Connie, to the point of wondering if she really knew what war was.

The Current  Lapis was helping to move the giant ax into the temple, partly with her hydrokinesis, and partly with her own arms, while Jasper turned it, from inside the temple, in the direction of Peridots commands. It once looked like it was going to go through but the top of the blade got stuck in the top of the door.

“Hey OJ,” Lapis called, backing away from the door. “You might want to get away from the ax!”

Lapis then unlatched her cylinder from her hip and with a flick of her wrist it expanded to the mallet’s full size. Lifting it up and taking a running start she swung it at the handle of the ax while shouting “Fooore!”. Before Peridot could stop her, Lapis swung the club and had it hit the handle of the ax sending it flying into the temple. That done, Lapis twirled her mallet around while it reverted back to it’s compact size and placed it back on her hip.

“Lapis!” Peridot shouted, exasperated. “You could’ve seriously, damaged the temple door.”

“Fftt,” Lapis replied, rolling her eyes “at least it’s in the temple now, and the door seems fine.”

Peridot looked like she was about to rant some more, but Connie interrupted. “Where do you keep all of these weapons in the temple, anyway?” she asked. Before remembering to add “Ma’am”

“Oh, well,” Peridot started to say a little caught off balance by the sudden question. “We keep them in a special room, created in the temple, by combining our way of admittance into the sanctum, in such a way that-

Lapis interrupted with a raspberry. “She means we can create any kind of room we want, by using our gems to ask for it.”

“Guess that’s one way to put it,” Peridot responded annoyed, that she was interrupted. She then proceeded to pick up the last of the weapons, and enter the temple, closing the door behind her.

“Well I’m going to get some fried dough wheels, covered in sweet, syrupy-sugary, goodness.” Lapis said, rubbing her hands together. “You want any Chocolate-Lemon?” Lapis asked, with a slight smirk at her new nickname joke.

“No thank you Lapis, I’m not really hungry.” Connie responded, a little more melancholy in her voice, then she would have liked.

The svelte gem paused, catching the sadness in Connie's voice. She looked a little disappointed, and a little unsure of what to do before she turned and walked out the door.

Connie was finally alone with her thoughts. Maybe that was a bad thing, she thought. She decided to distract herself with a story, so she went and got her story book, with the cracked pearl embedded in it, and the pillow to rest it on and layed down on the couch to read. However, she couldn’t quite bring herself to focus on the story in front of her, and found her thoughts wandering back to what Lapis had said.

 

>   
>  _“Well you shouldn’t! Countless gems were shattered here! It felt like a never ending, maelstrom, of death, and war, and destruction. That war was the tomb, of death, we lived in, for all those centuries. Sometimes we even-”_

 

Connie couldn’t even, properly imagine, what that war was like. Jasper, and her books always made it sound like a great adventure, full of glorious victories, and wonderful rewards, and slight struggles to push you forward! But what Lapis had described seemed like the exact opposite of that. It sound harsh. And miserable. And like it was to worst thing to ever exist! Maybe it was.

Connie didn’t know. Connie subconsciously reached for her gem. What was war really? She wondered, as she stared at the page without seeing it. Was it really just a set of battles fought for something, or was it more deep than that? Was _war,_ a word meant to describe chaos? Was it meant to describe putting everything on the line, to secure a goal? Why were wars fought in the first place? Why couldn’t everything be resolved peacefully? Why would you risk death for something?

That last one was easy to answer: to protect it, and make sure it was safe because it was so important to you. It was something, you cared enough for, that it was more important than life itself. And without it, life wouldn’t be worth living in the first place!

But was it worth it, if you had to watch people you care about dying over, and over again, for the same goal? Was it worth it, if only a few people survived? Was it worth it, if even though you won you were left with nothing but yourself, and a few friends?

Why did Jasper, and Lapis, and her mom fight so hard to win? What would Connie have done, if she was in their place? Was Connie strong enough, to have been able to overcome the war, and fight on? Was she strong enough, not only to fight, but to lead others in the fight? Would she have been able to do anything, to stop Homeworld? No, she answered herself. She was weak, and probably would have died, if she was in that war. She may never be strong enough, to overcome that, or survive a war.

Connie rolled on to her back to stare at the ceiling, while still clutching her gem. She would probably never have to face war. She would probably never, understand what Lapis went through. She probably would never understand, the full depth of her mother’s will, or war.

“Why do people fight so hard for something, that wars are started? Why do people risk losing everything for it? What is a war? And why are they so important?” Connie hadn’t realised she spoke aloud and because she was facing the ceiling she didn’t see the book respond.

>                                 Drive, noun: /drīv/ : an innate urge to fulfill, or attain a goal, or satisfy a need.                                                           What drives a person is always something different, than for someone else. When people come together, with a common drive, or goal, they will work together, to reach that goal. When people try to stop that goal, or have an opposing drive, wars are fought. It’s said that wars are not won by people, or weapons, but by the side that has the strongest drive.

 

Connie sighed, wondering if she’d ever get a straight answer to these questions, or if it was worth even getting answers to these questions. Maybe she shouldn’t even be thinking about this until she was older, but she couldn’t stop herself.

At that moment the skylight opened, and Lapis flew in with a box of donuts. She landed, and Connie noted that she was carrying a smaller box the usual, but then realised the box filled with donut bags, that could hold 4, to 5, donuts each. She also realised that Lapis was holding three more, such bags, in her other hand. Which was more than her usual set.

“Well, I’m gonna eats these in my room, see yah later,” Lapis called over to her, as she started to turn toward the temple door.

An idea struck Connie. “Wait,” she called, jumping up from the couch, and closing the book, all in one swift movement. “Can I come with you?” she asked hopefully, and a little out of breath.

Lapis looked hesitant, and a little reluctant. For a brief moment, Connie thought she saw something twitch behind Lapis’s back, like she had resumed her wings, and had the urge to fly off, but restrained herself. After a moment she smiled and said “Sure, Con-Con.”

At that, Connie ran over to her, and watched as Lapis opened her door to her room (the door appeared to melt and move to the side at the same time), and they both stepped inside.


	3. No Such Thing as A Good War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pollex is another word for thumb.
> 
> seajellies is alternate name for jellyfish that I've been trying to get to catch on since they're not really fish.

Connie always found herself impressed, with Lapis’s room. It was so beautiful, and amazing! It reminded her of something underwater, combined with something from Pollexelina, and, or Alice in Wonderworld. From the giant lily pads, and yellow, and blue water lilies, floating in the pond, to magic waterfalls, that never seemed to run out of water, or come from anywhere, to the giant glowing seajellies, that floated and moved through the air, this place was by far, one of the most magical places, Connie had ever, been. Everywhere you looked, there was something to see, magical ancient ruins, sunk in the almost lake, stones with swirls of blue, even the large cattails, was something to behold! The whole place was practically flooded, but it seemed like it would never really flood, or become submerged. But what really impressed Connie, was how big it was! It was so enormous, that it seemed like it stretched on forever! And perhaps it did. Jasper’s, and Peridot’s rooms,  _ combined _ couldn’t even hold a candle, to the raging forest fire that was this world, mistakenly named a room.

Connie followed Lapis down, to where a Lazuli swirled rock sat, right next to the bank, and was also close to a giant lily pad. They sat down, and the blue gem started munching donuts, three at a time. Was she binge eating? The girl briefly wondered, before turning to look at a yellow lotus blossom.

“Um… hey, Lapis?” Connie started nervously, refusing to look at the gem next to her. She could feel Lapis turn her gaze on her. “Would you mind finishing what you were saying at the battle field?”

Lapis tensed and lowered head, shielding her eyes from Connie when she glanced at her. She swallowed and then set the donut she’s been eating down. The air seemed to go stiff, and the waterfalls seemed to freeze in their place. Connie was sure, she could she sparks coming off the seajellies.

Suddenly scared of what Lapis might do, Connie hurried on, while grabbing a lock of hair, and letting her hand slide down, then repeating with the other. “You know it’s totally fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I get that it must be hard for you, and it’s - yours - to - talk -about, -or-not-talk-about,-I shouldn’t-have-even-mentioned-it-why-don’t-we just-forget-that-I-said--”

“Sometimes,” Lapis started, softly, interrupting Connie. “We even wondered; what was the point of this. We almost lost hope, so many times. We had to turn, on our own, in order to stop them from destroying the planet. If I had stayed with homeworld, I would have destroyed the planet,” Lapis continued, looking up. Connie could see small tears, at the corner of her eyes. “We would have died, so many times, if it weren’t for your mother. She was able bring our hopes up, and wash away our doubts, just by being around. But in the end, your mother could only save me, and Jasper, and herself. If it wasn’t for her force fields, and sword, I don’t know what would have become of us.” Lapis paused, to wipe one of her tears away, and sighed. She was practically radiating despair, and sadness.

Connie reached for her gem, and seemed to latch onto it, without thought. She looked down at the lazuli embed in the round stone, for which they sat, processing all, of what Lapis had just told her. Her mother could inspire people, just by being in the same room with them. Connie was nothing, like that, but she could still try to help the gems, through this somehow. “You guys saved the world, and everyone, that’s good right?!” Connie stated, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Lapus gave a dry laugh. “There’s no such thing as a  _ good _ war, Connie.” Lapis responded bitterly. The fact that Lapis, used her real name, and not a nickname, only emphasized how serious and dark the conversation was. “People lost their lives on both sides. Even humans did.” Lapis closed her eyes, and stood up. Her hydrocieseas making her clothing seem to try, and float, away from her body a little, and her hair start to float, upwards. The water spilled over everything around them, in a thin layer. In a perfect circle, with Lapis dead center, the water began to rise above them, and form large waves. Lapis seemed to focus on the lily pad in front of them, it became silvery and reflective. Just like…

“A magic mirror,” Connie voiced, quietly.

“This all took place, thousands, of years ago,” Lapis said, opening her eyes which were now silvery, like the lily pad. This is just like that time, at the Seaspire, Connie realised clutching her gem tighter, a little scared. “But I’ve seen it happen,  _ multiple _ times, throughout the centuries.” The lily pad showed gems, in areas with fire, wounded, and then poofing back into their gem. Then it showed humans; bloody and dying. “Humans have fought wars, so many times. So many have died. So many, that they would turn nearby streams red, with their blood” Lapis let out a sob. The images now showed aerial views, of battlefields. Then of giant ships, launching cannons, and torpedoes, and planes. Planes flying through the air, firing guns, the bullets looked like they were about to hit the mirror, when the pictures faded, and the lilypad changed back, to being pain, and silvery.

The water covering everything receded, and the giant waves, that formed the circle, slowly, fell back to land. Lapis wobbled, for a moment, before practically falling back to her seat. When she opened her eyes again, they were normal, but sad, and tired. She looked completely drained.

“Are you okay?” Connie asked a little worried, then chastised herself for her choice of wording. Of course she wasn’t okay. But was she physically able, or was she worse than she looked.

“Yeah,” Lapis responded, with a weak smile, while she touched her head lightly. “I’m fine.” She sat up to a normal sitting position, and then continued. “If there’s one thing I learned from my time on Earth, is that war  _ never _ changes. No matter the era, no matter the species, it’s always the same.” Connie looked up at the seajellies above. She loosened her grip on her gem slightly. “But,” Lapis continued, surprising Connie. “War  _ always _ changes  _ you _ . War changes everything.” Lapis finished, looking at a ruin, in the mid distance, but not seeming to really see it.

“War doesn’t change, but it changes everything.” Connie repeated, looking at the water lilies again. She sighed and looked up, and smiled a little. She released her gem, and let her hand fall back into lap. “Thanks for telling me.”

Lapis, and Connie, leaned into each other, as they watched the light show, put on by the jellies, and shared a donut.


End file.
